A FIREFLY CHRISTMAS
by KahnShao
Summary: Otis hates Christmas; with good reason. Its his first year living with the Fireflys. Can his new family change his opinion on the holiday?  Oneshot. Rated t for language.


A FIREFLY CHRISTMAS

(I do not own any of the HOTC characters; but I did buy the movies)

Otis Driftwood disliked...no HATED Christmas. He had no reason to like it whatsoever.  
And why should he? He had never even recieved Christmas gifts at any point of his life before he came to live with the Fireflys. Why should this year be any different? It was his first year with the Fireflys and the farm was decorated with all kinds of Christmas ornaments. Otis figured he would just hide in his room until the holiday passed and everything was back to normal. But it was hard when other members of his family were being cheerful and chipper.  
Baby had wished him a Merry Christmas (even though it was Christmas Eve) and he told her to fuck off. The hurt look in her eyes made him regret what he told her and appologized. She had no way of knowing what his past was...no one really did except for Cutter.  
So he couldn't really be angry at her or anyone else in the family. Otis sat in his room staring at his well used sketchbook and other drawing supplies. What he really wanted was a new sketchbook so he could draw out plans and put them to use on his specimens that were sometimes invited into the house.  
Wishful thinking on his part. He didn't expect the Fireflys to get him anything for Christmas; why should they? They weren't his real family so he figured he would just either steal what he needed or sell a few items to get the money. Meanwhile in the front room Baby sat down looking dejected. "What the hell is wrong with you now?" Grandpa Hugo groaned. "I don't know what to get for Otis on Christmas...it's his first year with us." The older man grunted. "Get him what he really likes..  
he wants those artist shit or get him a ho." Grandpa suggested irritated that he had to deal with his family more than necessary. Baby's eyes suddenly lit up. She knew what she would get her brother. Baby raced out of the house and drove over to the local convienence store that sold just about everything you could think of. She purchased the gifts and decided to hide them in her room. Otis never went in her room. The Firefly's took Christmas very seriously. It was the ONLY time of the year where one could go over their house for a dinner and leave the next day unscathed.  
Their murderous lifestyle was put on hold for that one day. After that though...  
Cutter went around the house dressed in his Santa suit annoying the shit out of Mama and Otis mainly. Tiny sat on the couch and looked at Cutter with a mix of awe and what could be called 'What the fuck is wrong with you' look.  
Otis had finally come out of his room mainly because he was hungry but also he wanted to see why the fuck everyone was so dammed cheerful. He glanced at the presents already under the tree and quickly looked to see if his name was on one of them. He didn't see his name. "All the presents are accounted for and under the tree." Rufus said cheerily. 'Fucking figures.' Otis thought. 'I should have known better...' Otis swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though he didn't expect a gift it still hurt that he wouldn't recieve any. What did you get for Christmas Otis? NOT A DAMNED FUCKING THING! Otis flopped down on the chair when Baby came bounding in. "Why you so glum Otis?" Baby said cheerily playfully hitting his leg.  
"I already fucking told you. I'm Not telling you again." Otis growled. Baby looked at him for a moment and then bounded off to help Tiny string lights. 'Fucking burnt ass prick.' Otis thought before getting up to lend a hand. A low growl alerted the rest of the family to its presence. Dr. Satan. The doctor had ventured up from his lair to spend Christmas with the Fireflys. He didn't look to pleased at being asked to come up preferring to be left alone to his experiments. But he remembered Cutter and Mama had nursed him back to health when they had cut him down from his hanging tree. He owed them this much. By the time decorations were set it was dark and time to eat. The Menu consisted of Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, cranberry sauce, and all other kinds of delicious foods.  
Otis was going to take his food to his room and eat when Baby asked "Eat with us? Pleeeeeeaaase?" Otis groaned. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her to fuck off but for some reason he didn't want to make her cry. (not that he ever did though) Otis sighed and sat down.  
He suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore and just wanted to be in his room sleeping or doing anything else rather than sit down here with family. Mama went through what she was grateful for as did all the other family members. Baby's was the one that got Otis thinking. "I'm greatful for Otis being one of my brothers."  
Otis coughed slightly and pretened to stare out the window. "Thought I saw somethin'." He muttered. When in fact He had started to feel his eyes tear up. No fucking way was Otis going to start crying now.  
With Dinner done the family went to the living room to relax and talk before retiring for the evening. The next day as the family got up to open gifts Otis went down to see. Cutter's gift was a new clownsuit being as his old one was rather gamy. Mama had gotten new cookbooks. Tiny had gotten a new stuffed teddy bear, Rufus new tools for working on the cars, Grandpa Hugo some porno magazines, Dr. Satan new medical eqipment, Baby new dolls. Otis had given everyone pieces of his artwork he had done. Which everyone loved. Otis was about to leave and retire to his room when Baby called him back.  
"Here's a gift for you fucktard." Baby giggled. Otis looked back and cautiously grabbed his gift. Opening it he was shocked; There was the sketchbook and other art supplies he had been wanting so badly. On the tag it had said "Merry Christmas Otis." and all the family had signed their names. For the first time in a very long time Otis felt his eyes fill with tears. He did not bother to stop them from falling. "Merry Christmas you fucking asshole."Cutter grinned. Otis opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a choked sob. "You are a member of this family whether you want to be or not albino bastard." Grandpa Hugo chimed in. Everyone agreed to this statement. Otis then realized this WAS his family and that they had LOVED him. Even Cutter.  
Otis suggested they all do something together as a family and even though the Fireflys had never done any killing on Christmas they figured that if Otis could change and enjoy Christmas they could change and do this one thing for Otis.  
Soon a knock was heared on the door and Mama went to answer it. 3 young Christmas carolers were outside in the cold. "Won't you come in and celebrate Christmas with us?" Mama said happily. The 3 carolers who never even heared of the Firefly's went in to the farm. They were soon added to the list of missing persons.

pls read and review.


End file.
